


Knock Knock, Sweetspark

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: My Family, My Home [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A cuddle pile, Cuddles, Family, Fluff, I see the cassettes as Soundwave's children okay, Infiltration for snuggles, Jazz and Soundwave as Carrier and Sire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Jazz infiltrated the Nemesis - but he wasn't after intel.





	Knock Knock, Sweetspark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance ;u;

All in all, getting onto the Nemesis wasn't as hard as it probably should have been. Jazz would even go so far as to call it a piece of cake in later recounts of the event, though he'd probably make up a different reason for his presence on the Deceipticon battleship. Not every Autobot wanted to know that their third-in-command was ah, cozy, with the Deceipticon third-in-command who seemed to hate him on the battlefield. 

Jazz snorted inwardly. What little their factions knew... 

Deceipticon security was too easy to weave in and out of. Whoever was on monitor duty while Soundwave was taking a break for much-needed recharge was not sharp enough to catch Jazz on any screen as the saboteur breezed through the halls of the Nemesis until he found an empty room with a vent in the ceiling. 

He hated entering his bonded's room through the vents, but it was a necessity until the war ended. 

They didn't question one another about their chosen side or loyalties to their leaders, not anymore. They had when things had first gone sour, but over time, had grown to accept that they would be staring at one another from behind guns in the day cycle, while trying to find ways to covertly meet up in the night cycle. Their relationship was a well-kept secret. Even Optimus Prime was ignorant to the relationship Jazz shared with Soundwave. Two Autobots knew, and they were ones he trusted with his life and the lives of his sparklings. 

Jazz closed the vent behind him and set off. By now he knew the way to Soundwave's quarters on the Nemesis like the back of his hand. He always dropped in (literally) to say a quick goodbye whenever he escaped without outside assistance. This wasn't the first time he'd tiptoed in just to see his little family, either. He'd done it a few times before, but never with the intention to stay for more than a few kliks.

The saboteur was careful to peer inside Soundwave's room and ensure that no one was with him and the cassettes. Once sure no one was there, he let out a low whistle and opened a private comm. line. 

:: _Knock knock, sweetspark,_ :: he crooned. 

:: _Quarters: Safe. Security systems: Dealt with. Jazz: Enter._ :: 

Jazz pushed the vent open, and dropped to land softly on the floor below. "Ah'm back," he chirped, grinning up at Soundwave as his mate retracted his mask. "Beautiful as always, lover." 

"Jazz: One to talk. Soundwave: finds Jazz gorgeous." The communications officer strode closer and wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist, lifting him off of the floor. "Soundwave: missed Jazz." 

"We missed him too, don't hog him to yourself!" Rumble put in. He and the other four crowded around Soundwave expectantly, and Jazz laughed. 

"Aw, bitlets, Ah missed all of ya too," the saboteur assured, his visor winking merrily. "Go on, 'Wave, put me down b'fore th' bitlets have a fit." 

Soundwave obeyed, although there was a soft rumble of discontent in the back of his throat when he had to release his bonded. Jazz shook his helm in amusement and knelt to embrace all of his sparklings, one at a time. He checked them over for injury when he did so, covertly of course - Rumble and Frenzy always protested that they could take care of themselves. 

"Missed you, Carrier," Frenzy mumbled as he squeezed Jazz in a tight hug. Jazz smiled and kissed him on top of the helm, the _I know_ unspoken but not unheard. 

Lazerbeak and Ratbat chose to take up positions on each of Jazz's shoulders as the saboteur stood again, tilting his helm up at Soundwave. Neither of them said anything, but neither of them had to. 

"Recharge: necessary," Soundwave finally stated. Ratbat and Lazerbeak vacated Jazz's shoulders long enough for the saboteur and communications officer to take up positions on the berth. As usual, there was quite a bit of squirming on Jazz's part as he tried to find the most comfortable spot to lay in. When he was finally settled, the saboteur crooned softly. It was a sound he and Soundwave had taught their younglings to recognize as a call to join them on the berth. 

Rumble and Frenzy snuggled between their creators, facing one another with their backs to the bonded mechs on either side of them. Jazz gently stroked the side of Frenzy's helm, as Ravage prowled over and settled herself over her brothers and her creators' hips. Ratbat and Lazerbeak curled up between Rumble and Frenzy, one bird on top of the other. Jazz smiled down at the cluster of exhausted sparklings and reached over to pull a blanket over them. 

He'd figure out what he was going to tell the Autobots in the morning. For now, his focus was on his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ravage a male or a female asdffkdgkfdjn


End file.
